Monarchs of Harmony
by Kamen Rider Super-Fan
Summary: A new land had been discovered by a young man, which location is in another world. But when Deathgalien's attacking Earth, four inhabitants are stuck in the human world and with the Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger formed, they must deal with them, strange being called Spirits, girls that can pilot mechanical flight suits, and learn how to coexist with each other.


**I do not own Super Sentai or Date A Live.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Animal Land, and the Marks of the Kings**

It_ was dark and raining in the great outdoors, with the leaves fall down from the trees and in certain areas, dirt was also turning into mud. Dews of water dripped down from flower petals and the bushes, while certain animals find shelter from the rain. Though the moles dig to their hiding places while the beavers go to their handmade shelters._

_However, there was only one that didn't find some shelter from the rain. At the moment when lightning strikes, it revealed to be a kid with a leg injury. Reason why he is out here was because he got into a fight, which caused him to run away. But then he got into an accident not long ago and now, he can't move very well._

_"Are you okay?" a voice asked._

_That caused the young boy to look up to see what he couldn't believe what he's seeing. A bird man. The bird man went through his pocket, then presented him a metallic cube._

_"Here…"_

_The boy stared at the cube for a moment, before he grabbed it…_

"ACHOO!"

* * *

**(Reality)**

"ACHOO!" the owner of the voice sneezed, waking up from a nap he was taking on a tree branch. But then he began to tip over, "AAAHHH!" he screamed and at that moment he fell down. He landed on the ground while hitting his head, and making his eyes comical swirls.

"Ow…" he moaned, with a couple of students laughing at him a bit while passing by.

He got up and dusted himself off, revealing himself to be a teenager around 16 with average looks and height, with short straight black hair and brownish red eyes. He's wearing a school uniform, consisting of a black long sleeved blazer, buttoned up, with a red emblem with a white R and a white long sleeved shirt. He's also wearing a tie attached to the shirt, and he has grey trousers with black shoes, and a digital watch on his left wrist. His name is Naoto Souma.

Naoto stopped dusting himself, then saw the book he was reading on the ground.

"Why did I dream about that? I'll never know." he remarked

"Hey, you alright?" Naoto turned to see a male student wearing the same uniform, but he has blue hair and brown eyes. While holding his smartphone.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Naoto assured while putting his book back in his bag. "Uh…"

"Shido Itsuka."

"Oh right, we're in the same class." Naoto realized, then clasped his hands in apology. "Sorry about-"

"No, it's all right." the blue haired teen assured.

Naoto slightly chuckled a bit sheepishly, then bent down and picked up his book before dusting it off of any dirt. It was the Oxford dictionary of animal behavior, a Japanese import of it at that.

"A zoology book?" Shido asked, looking at the cover clearly.

"Yeah!" Naoto nodded, then looked at his watch for a brief time check. "I'd tell ya about it, but I got a trip for this weekend! So I'll see ya then!" he said before running off with a wave.

For the next few minutes, Naoto has been running back home while doing impressive evasive maneuvers, while avoiding to hit any obstacles in his way. While doing so, he stopped by a shop and bought some yakisoba pan along the way and was eating it while running. But as soon as he made a turn at the next corner at the road path he's on, he accidentally bumped into a girl with long black hair.

"Sorry! Should've watched where I was going!" Naoto quickly apologized.

"...It is okay." she said with a sort of tone in her voice.

Naoto rose an eyebrow at the tone she just made, finding it to be weird as such. But regardless, he shrugged it off before running back home and came across a dog being walked by its owner.

The dog barked at him, causing the teen to be surprised momentarily before regaining his composure, and to his location.

* * *

Naoto stopped by the front gate that had his family name on a nameplate, signifying that it's his house. It was wider than some of the houses on the outside, btw. The teen took out the house key as he entered through the front gate, then entered through the front door.

"I'm home!" he said, only to notice that there's no other shoes in front of the door. Guess no one's home right now. He lives with his aunt, uncle and younger cousin, by the way, and how or why Naoto is living with them is another story for another time. But never minding that, Naoto took off his shoes real quickly as he went upstairs before going into his room.

Naoto's room is rather clean, with a few shelves for some books, and an obvious closet where he keeps his clothes and some other stuff. His bed is next to the window and next to his bed is a desk with some books, to study at. Next to his closet is a TV with a game console hooked up to it too.

On his desk though, is a cube which seems to be akin to a crystal or some other type of mineral, complete with a gem like surface that was surrounded by rock like minerals. At least that's what he would describe it. This is Naoto's lucky cube.

Long story short, he was in a bit of trouble years ago, and this stranger helped Naoto before giving him this cube. Ever since then, it's been his lucky cube and Naoto would always bring it with him whenever he needs it, or decides to go out on nature walks, bird watching, and safari tours. So it's been with him ever since, and treasured it always.

Plus, it just looks cool to him!

Naoto also noticed something on the desk, which was a small envelope of some extra money just in case. With a small note from his uncle about it, about how Naoto may miss the train back if not on time.

"How nice." Naoto remarked to himself as he placed the money in his backpack, specifically in the pocket where his saved money is at for this nature walk.

Unaware that his lucky cube momentarily glowed. Almost as bright as a real gemstone shining from the sun, but Naoto never noticed it as it flickered back.

* * *

**(Next Day)**

***SNAP!***

"Cool." Naoto remarked at a bird that flew past where it was after the teen took a decent photo. He's wearing a red/black traveler's jacket over a grey shirt with an eagle on it, and black pants. He also has greenish brown boots for his nature walking, and he has his backpack full of needed stuff.

The nature walk he's on is kilometers away from Tengu City, where he's from, and it took a train ride and a transfer to get all the way here. Probably farther than he should've, but it's a good thing he did some mapping and prepared to leave a trail just in case he got lost. Not with a knife though, because that wasn't even close to eco friendly for the trees and ground.

All he's doing is using ribbons, and tied some small rocks to figure out the direction he's going just in case he runs low on power on his GPS. If that doesn't work, he can just do a bit of climbing and use his new compass and sextant to figure it out. If you do it right, it can work out well, and if there's no rocks you can potentially use the knots for directions. All while without harming the natural environment, even when you're camping.

So with that, Naoto is now taking some pictures of whatever animals and plants in whatever formation he finds good with his camera, a new one he got long before this trip. That was until he noticed an egg on the ground with it, then Naoto rose a brow before looking up a bit and noticing a bird at a nest in a tree.

"You shouldn't be here." Naoto looked down at the egg as he approached it, then picked it up. "Your mom would be worried." that said, he briefly put it in his pocket before taking a step back. That was when Naoto ran up to the tree, then jumped and with the right timing, ran on it for a second before grabbing a branch. Then Naoto pulled himself up before climbing.

He climbed higher trees than this, but had some climbing gear with him at those times.

Once reaching the branch where the nest was at, Naoto took the egg out of his pocket and placed it back on. And as if saying thanks, the bird was chirping in delight.

"You're welcome!" Naoto replied with a smile, now trying to climb down. But at the moment he dropped down and landed safely, he heard a slight thud sound then looked to see that…

His lucky cube is literally rolling down a slope!

"Oh crap! Wait!" Naoto exclaimed all panicked, then he began to run down the slope to chase his cube.

But sadly, he tripped on a root close to another tree, then he began rolling down the slope while he would quickly and occasionally hit something. Which would make Naoto cry out in pain, especially to the head. It was only until the slope ended at a flowing river creek, then the clumsy teen noticed the cube before picking it up.

"Man, how can a cube roll so much!?" Naoto complained while scratching the back of his head. Then just as he was about to go back uphill, he noticed one thing that has never happened before.

His lucky cube began to glow.

"That's weird, it's never done that before." Naoto muttered. He moved it slightly away from the direction he came from, which then he noticed the glow was faint.

Feeling curious, he decided to try and use it to figure out where it was pointing to. But not after putting a ribbon on a tree first, then he did so. If Naoto had to be honest, it felt like he was carrying a metal detector and it was leading him to treasure. Oh how right he was…

His trail was upstream, and it would eventually lead him to a mountain with a waterfall. It wasn't big, more like a medium or small mountain, but whatever the cube was leading Naoto, it's in there. Luckily for the teen, there was a simple path to walk on so it wouldn't be that much of a hassle for climbing. So obviously, Naoto followed it and behind the waterfall was a cave that also had some water flowing inside. Noticing how the glow on the cube was shining brighter, Naoto followed it deeper into the cafe for the next few minutes.

Eventually, it glowed insanely bright for a moment and it made Naoto stop while covering his eyes before it then went out. Feeling confused, the future zoologist looked up and it made his eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my gosh…" he uttered in awe. The thing he sees right before him is a cube many times bigger than he is, like half bigger than the size of a truck or something. More notably is that there's five sides of its' dimensions glowing while the sixth one wasn't glowing at all. It was also hovering over small shallow creek in the cave, the sunlight giving extra elegance to its appearance.

Just as soon Naoto stepped down from a small slope to get a closer look, the giant cube actually moved towards him, causing him to be startled and step back from it. It moved itself at a specific angle, which was the non glowing side, and Naoto took a step forward and touched it, wandering not only about the glyphs but what it is in general. Honestly, if an archeologist found something like this here in Japan they would be all hyped up, and research it like crazy. That would've been interesting to see if there was any lost culture.

Looking at it better, Naoto noticed a spot where it looked like something cube shaped could be inserted, and… wait. He took out his lucky cube out of his pocket, and got a better look at both at them. Wow, these shapes are the same, if not, similar!

"Maybe… It can fit." Naoto concluded as he inserted his cube into the piece slot. The cube's blank side began to glow all of sudden, which caused him to smile and see what would happen next. It quickly faded as cube was now shaking erratically and twisted itself like a Rubik's cube.

"Oh man! Bad move!" Naoto was about to run away, but the cube actually opened up and it sucked him in while his particles was somehow cub shaped, all while he was screaming. The cube then closed itself as it was now beginning to actually move itself by gently floating up.

Inside, he was in a multi-colored square shaped dimensional tunnel and he's still screaming like crazy while wondering what this place is taking him. This is really crazy!

* * *

**(Other Side)**

Another cube like the first one spat Naoto out, and he was still screaming while flying in the air briefly. Once landing, he was now comically rolling forward fast like a bowling ball and he crashed into a nearby rock. Upside down in fact, with his eyes now swirly.

"Ow…" he moaned while finally becoming right side up, though he was really dizzy so he struggled a bit. "Where am I?" Naoto wondered while stumbling back to the direction he came from. Finally getting his senses back, he saw the cube in front of him and took a brief not of his surroundings. Just where did this thing take him?

Before he can think about it more, Naoto felt something slightly sharp poke his rear end.

"Ow!" Naoto turned to see who poked him, but was stunned at what he sees.

A shark, a lion, an elephant, and a snow tiger. Standing. Wearing clothes. And carrying spears.

…

…

…

"AAAHHH!" Naoto screamed and fell on his rear end, then crawled backwards. What the hell!?

"AAAHHH!" the humanoid animals screamed. Apparently they feel the same thing.

"GAHH! AAHH!" the lion screamed, with a lion's roar being heard amplifying the scream even further. Not only that, but it was also a pain to everyone's ears too!

"SHUT UP GRIFF!" the lion was roundhouse kicked by the shark, then fell backwards to the ground. "You're going to make my ears bleed!"

To Naoto, the humanoid shark sounded like a girl and being a zoologist, which has some relations to marine biology, it would seem that she's young. Like a teen or so, from the sound of it. Plus it would seem that her features are a mixed akin to human and said animal (like the Minks from One Piece). She's wearing sea blue dashiki, with a sheer fabric duster, and a long skirt that reaches her knees, and notably some navy blue shorts. And she seems to be wearing earrings.

"Gimme a break Hiromi!" the lion growled, sitting up and glaring at her. "Something insane appeared and it isn't my fault that your ears are sensitive!"

The lion sounded like a guy, and he appeared to be a teenage variant of a humanoid lion if Naoto had to guess. He's wearing a poncho over a yellow shirt and a pair of harem pants with yellow, red, and green striped patterns. He also has a band of beads on his left wrist, and a headband.

"Shut up!" the shark girl, Hiromi, exclaimed hitting him in the face with the back of her spear.

"Is this…" calming down, the humanoid elephant approached Naoto with what seems to be a curious expression.

The humanoid elephant seems to be a male at best, judging from body and skin tone. He's wearing a forest green long sleeved shirt that reaches down to the waist, and has African-like patterns of trees, and leaves. And there's a sash hanging on his left shoulder, while also being supported by another sash wrapped around his stomach. He's also wearing dark green pants, and an emerald earring on his left ear.

"Hey… Do you think this is a human!?" the snow tiger asked both anxious, and excited due to seeing something like him for the first time.

Judging from how light colored the tiger's fur is, and the voice, the snow tiger appears to be a girl. She's wearing a white tunic with black snow-like designs, a sheer fabric over shirt that's sleeveless, and grey long skirt with one leg exposed, revealing some shorts. She's also wearing a pink ribbon on her left arm.

But the appearances alone weren't the biggest thing that Naoto's concerned about.

"YOU CAN TALK!?" the human teen exclaimed in shock, eyes comically white. He then looked around, noticing that there's other animal people in the area, wearing white monk-like robes and also carrying spears. He could even swear that some of them were about to either point or even throw their spears at him!

Bipedal, humanoid looking animals are wearing clothes, talking, and even holding weapons!

"It spoke! It IS human!" the snow tiger acclaimed.

"Calm down Eira." the elephant person said, despite feeling similar feelings.

Trying to calm down, Naoto looked around his surroundings, trying to…

What's this?

The teen got up and noted that he's on a mountain, but beyond this mountain was a city or town. But unlike the cities and towns he's used too, the building structures and even the other floors of them were cube shaped. Naoto noticed a large river overhead, seeing more buildings as such, and even sees cube shaped air crafts flying in the sky!

If he had anything to say or think of at the moment, this place is really majestic.

"Whoa…" as if forgetting his shock, Naoto smiled wide at this entire sight to see. Just what is this place!? It looks awesome!

…But that moment was entirely ruined, when the lion guy, Griff, poked Naoto in the butt with his spear again. This time, harder than the first.

"OW!" he cried, holding his rear end.

***BAM!***

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Hiromi axe kicked the teen lion on the head.

"SORRY!"

* * *

**(Space-Human World side)**

Now for those who would wonder what Earth would be like in space, it would be very understanding to know, especially for those who aspire to be astronauts or not. To put it blunt, it's very beautiful, like a giant blue and green sapphire in the form of a ball. Especially when it's floating in what could be considered in the middle of nowhere if that would be considered for any life that could be out there.

…Such as a similar case for these guys, but for an entirely different reason. Their spaceship appears to be largely akin to a golden bow, complete with a gigantic blue arrow. This ship is named Sagittari Ark.

In the primary interior room, the flooring was black checkered with white linings and in the center was a circled panel with a blue outline surrounding it. There were giant coin-shaped stones, probably for seating, while there are notably two stone tables. But that's not what matters the most.

"Ginis-sama." a woman said, approaching her apparent master at the back before bowing down, and presenting the planet's shape through a type of alien screen. "We have arrived, and are in visual range of the planet called Earth."

This woman is definitely alien, as so the rest of the inhabitants of the room. Her appearance seemed akin to a green un-sprouted plant, with her 'hair' green, and plant sprouts-like features would be on her shoulders and thighs. Her entire body is primarily black and armor-like with the exception of gold honeycomb patterns on her chest, and kneecaps. As for her head, it's not known how she can see, probably a biological thing, and her jawline and mouth are silver. With her lips green. Her name is Naria.

The lord in question, Ginis, has the most odd appearance. His upper body is mostly gold, with his head gold and the back of his head seems to be pointed while he has horns sticking upward on both sides of the forehead, like his entire head is a crown. His face is silver, with gold glowing eyes and his mouth showing a blue light when opened. He also two spikes on his shoulders, and while his torso is gold, there's zigzagged armor covering it and his arms are silver. His lower half is also odd, not even showing any legs, but it would also seem akin to a big podium.

Ginis took a sip of some type of space wine, savoring the flavor before looking at the planet earth in the range of the circular viewing panel.

"Excellent." the master of this ship said, the panel showing a blue patterned light from scanning the planet. "Hmm… I believe that we have found the perfect planet for the next Blood Game." he said, taking another sip of his drink before putting it on the side table of his throne.

"Hmm?" another inhabitant looked at the monitor, then flipped the board game he was playing with the last two in excitement. "YA-HAA! I get first dibs!"

The person who said it was another alien, but with a very mineral body with blue veins running down. His head had said mineral-like a cross between hair and a crown, with red eyes and his shoulders had long extended spikes. His right arm is made from the same spiky mineral, while his right hand seemed normal, but his left arm seems to be a cross between a log and a futuristic canon straight from a certain popular video game. The spiky texture continued down to his knees, where his body was formed into armor plating. This alien is named Jagged.

"Very well Jagged." Ginis complied with a nod.

"AH! That's not fair! I wanted to see how you can break these life forms' bodies!" a big and ripped blue alien complained in a gruff voice.

Fascinating enough, this alien's body appears to be made of cubes. Simple enough, his head is cube shaped and his mouth is only seen, showing that he has fangs. He looked strong with a large barrel chest and big round formated shoulders with said cubes, while his chest and stomach was gold colored. And frankly, the only thing that counted as clothing to him were shorts. This alien is Azald.

"These life forms are called humans." Naria informed, looking at a space tablet for information about the planet to find anything noteworthy.

"I just hope that this planet will put up a good game." the last alien in the room said in a calmer voice.

Out of all the space aliens in the room, he seemed to be more simple and the careful planning type. His body is metal-organic type, with his head seem to be in the shape of a lightbulb that's silver colored, but with grey on the forehead. His eyes were blue while his face had a blue metallic line, as a nose or something else. His torso his brown and blue with a space belt around his waist, and his arms were silver and black with the hands mostly the later. And the fingers silver. As for what he's wearing, he has a gold cloak-like armor and on his forearms were two bracers with oversized fins, and he has silver armor on his legs. This last alien is named Quval.

"Your turn will come soon." Ginis stated before taking a sip of his wine, then looked at the mineral alien. "You will have your fun, test out the planet to your heart's content."

"Leave it to me! I'll wipe out these humans no problem!" Jagged declared as he left the room in excitement.

Ginis leaned back on his throne, playing with some medals on the right arm of his throne. After so many games, so many planets, it was fun so far and there's so much more games he wants to see and play, even after this one.

"You had better make an interesting game, Earth."

* * *

**(Other Side)**

"Whoa…" Naoto awed as he was wandering around while being kept an eye on. These guys basically didn't know what to do with him and well, Naoto wanted to explore the place so now the animal people, aside from the elephant guy, decided to be nice people and show him around.

And this world's town is a sight to behold.

There were a lot of animal people here, as they were in a plaza shopping district. The stands had a bunch of fruits and vegetables with the owners behind, managing their work spots and not to mention the people away and around them. The animal children were playing around while the older ones that aren't working are hanging around alone or with their friends. Although Naoto felt a bit overwhelmed over that he caught the attention of some of them.

But either way, this place is amazing.

"If this is a dream… Don't wake me up." Naoto muttered in awe.

But then he felt something yank on his cheek.

"Ow!"

"You're not dreaming." Griff said, only to be karate chopped by the shark humanoid girl.

"Don't be rude." she scolded.

"What? I was showing that the human's not dreaming?" he said in defense, only to flinch when Hiromi attempted to hit him again.

Naoto stared at the interaction while rubbing his cheek, as the humanoid tiger approached next to him before looking at the stalls.

"So, what is this place and what are you guys?" the only human in the group wondered. He's been in quiet in awe while looking around for half an hour now, and he's seen a part of the town. So now may be a good time to ask.

"This is Zyuland." the snow tiger, Eira, started as she bought and took a bite of an apple. "This is a world where the Zyumen, that's us, live in!"

"A world, that makes sense…" Naoto remarked. So not only he's still on Earth, but also a different dimension parallel and connected to the human world. At least that's what he figures from the giant cube. But here's the bigger question that comes to Naoto's mind… like how did these animal people evolve into what he sees?

…He should probably stop calling them animal people very often. Might sound racist. Besides that, there are other questions he's curious about.

"So I take it that big cube I came out of is like a bridge between the human world and this one?" Naoto assumed.

"You are correct!" Eira nodded happily.

"How'd ya figure out!?" Griff exclaimed, actually expecting him to be more clueless. But that only earned a big punch from Hiromi, getting a lump on his head.

"You're right, you certainly know how to observe…" Hiromi trailed off, trying to figure out what to call him.

"Oh, my name is Naoto Souma." the human teen said, doing a polite bow as per tradition back home.

"I'm Eira!" the tiger girl herself greeted with a wave.

"My name is Hiromi." she said, then held up the Lion Zyuman by the collar.

"I'm Griff." he said, standing up before rubbing his lump. "The quiet grumpy elephant you met before is Kodal."

"And who's fault is it for that one time?" Hiromi gave a comical glare, making Griff flinch under it.

As much as Naoto wants to know what Griff did that one time, he lets it go due to wanting to understand the situation more.

"Moving on for the sake of our sanity, to answer your question; Of course it is. The big cube you came out of is called the Link Cube, and it's the only gateway from the human world to here." Hiromi continued as they were now walking at a lakeside, where a bunch of Zyumans are out at. Especially children playing around.

"We're the guys who basically guard the Link Cube along with some others." Griff added, rubbing his head as the pain slowly went away.

"Really? Have any of you been to the human world?" Naoto asked.

"Not really." the lion Zyuman shrugged, relaxing his spear on his shoulders. "Don't know why, don't know how, that's my-" he stopped under his shark friend's glare.

"That's because one of the King's Credentials were stolen." Hiromi answered.

"King's Credentials?" the human teen blinked. Not gonna lie, but he's more curious about these things before learning about these guys and going back home.

"The King's Credentials are the keys to opening up the Link Cube to grant us passage to the human world." Eira said, approaching him. "They are six cubes about five or four inches big, and said to possess amazing powers that protect Zyumans. One was stolen, so we haven't been able to visit the human world since then."

"Ah… so they're magic cubes that works as keys and grants power." Naoto nodded, finally understanding what it meant...

…

…

…

Wait a minute. Now that he thinks about it, the man who had saved him many years ago had some unusual features, almost… like a bird. So his lucky cube… it couldn't be, right?

"…What does a King's Credential look like in color?"

"It's a crystal cube with grey rocks covering most of it." Eira answered innocently.

_'Well, that settles it… my LUCKY CUBE IS STOLEN PROPERTY!'_ he mentally shouted, now sweating bullets and felt comical imaginary lightning had struck him.

While he was mentally panicking, they were approached by Zyumans in white robes, gold/green sashes, and silver colored spears. Only the four guardians guiding the human teen around only recognized who and what they are.

* * *

**(Link Cube Site)**

The Elephant Zyuman, Kodal, closed his book while holding to one of the King's Credentials. Or to be more precise, the stolen King's Credential.

For the past near hour, he had been studying the King's Credential in confirmation on if it is what it is. And it would seem that he has his answer after studying the glyphs, he has the answer that this is the King's Credential. For more answers, some guardians are fetching the human boy as we speak.

Then afterwards, what else would be done will be left to his superiors. Kodal just hopes that nothing bad would be done to the human boy, the elephant Zyuman would be lying if he said that he isn't interested in what else would happen. But that's for the elders to know to do, and for him to find out potentially later.

"Really! You don't have to shove!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear, not that he knew the saying, Kodal turned to see Naoto being guided, albeit forcefully, by other guardians. While his three friends watched on, with Eira placing concern on how the human is being treated.

"Just move human!" the Zyuman barked, literally, this one is a wolf, then pushed the teen. "The elders will be here soon."

"Aren't you being too mean to him?" Griff asked in a clueless tone.

"Excuse me, human." Kodal began, approaching the teen.

"My name is Naoto."

"Kodal. And I have a few questions... how old are you?"

Naoto blinked in surprise, not actually expecting a question like that. But for the sake of moving on, he may as well answer and he doesn't actually see anything wrong with it.

"I'm 16 years old."

"Then for my next question." Kodal presented the Link Cube, much to the surprise of his friends. "Where and how did you get this?"

_'Ah crap…'_ Naoto thought, sweating nervously. If they think that he's the thief, then he's in big trouble.

"…I didn't steal it!" he blurted out, only to shut his mouth. Great, nice job on that Naoto!

"What!? You stole it!?" Griff exclaimed, then approached Naoto before shaking him like crazy. "You little jerk! You pretended to be nice so you can steal more of the King's Credentials!?"

"Wait! You got it wrong! I'm being honest!" Naoto exclaimed in panic.

"Don't lie to me!" he roared loudly.

* * *

**(Human World)**

"YAHOO~!" Jagged yelled, jumping off a black triangle shaped space fighter craft literally called the Triangular and landing on the ground. The alien looked around the area, not much humans around, but animals and plants and from afar, there were hikers.

All in all, this planet is just ripe for sweet destruction and death!

Making a nonexistent grin, he held a silver coin with his group's emblem, resembling Genis' head.

"Moeba!" he threw it and some other coins in the air, before they formed into purple light and into alien humanoid shape footsoldiers.

Their entire body was mostly blue, but they were alien as their heads had four tendrils, two on each side front and the back, with big red crystals on the forehead. They were wearing yellow armored vests, though doesn't look very strong, and on their chest were yellow triangular shaped scales, with the tip at their waists. Their arms and legs were silver, covered in gloves and boots, and their weapons are swords with a blade on both ends that can extend into a spear, evident by one of them. They are the footsoldiers, the Moeba.

"All right, drive out any prey that's hiding so I can hear them scream!" Jagged laughed like a maniac as he began firing his arm cannon left and right, causing a bunch of explosions. At the command, some Moeba began to actually fly and follow his lead, while others stayed on land to do so.

**"LET THE BLOOD GAME BEGIN!"**

* * *

**(Zyuland)**

"I'm telling ya I didn't do it!" Naoto yelled while being shaken. Apparently, Griff knows how to do a type of scoop wrestling move.

"Quit lying!" the lion Zyuman growled.

"Calm down Griff!" Kodal exclaimed, approaching him. "Think about it! Only a Zyuman would know how to remove the King's Credential, and actually know about it on the other side!"

"…So you're saying the thief is still in the human world?" Griff asked, getting a nod. "Okay." he then dropped Naoto hard onto the ground.

"Just like that!? You couldn't have said it thirty seconds ago!?" Naoto complained, only to be ignored.

Eira only giggled at Griff's simplicity while Hiromi shook her head at how stupid he is. It ended quickly when the former immediately noticed something up.

"Hey look!" she pointed at what was going on, causing all Zyumans and the only human to see what it is.

For some reason, the Link Cube was shaking extremely erratically, like it was on the verge of being destroyed.

"What!? The Link Cube!" the wolf Zyuman exclaimed in shock.

"What's going on!?" Hiromi exclaimed as she and her three friends rushed over to check it out. The gold/green sashed Zyumen picked up Naoto forcefully before shoving him for the sake of not letting him escape when they check this out.

"Hey, what's happening!?" Griff asked, approaching a horse Zyuman guardian holding a book.

"We don't know! The Link Cube suddenly started shaking just now!" the horse Zyuman exclaimed in panic.

"Maybe… something is happening in the Human World!?" Kodal assumed.

"WHAT!?" Naoto exclaimed, wide eyes and all signs of panic. "If it's… maybe it's a Space Quake!? Ah crap that's bad! If that breaks I'm gonna be stuck here right!?"

Despite a tiny bit of curiosity of what a Space Quake is, the wolf Zyuman hit him back in the head, knocking the human teen down.

"Be quiet! Whatever happens there isn't our concerns, but to assure the Link Cube is in tact!"

"I think that's far your concerns right now!?" Hiromi barked at the Zyuman.

Right now, Naoto felt really stressed out at the abuse he was feeling by the Zyuman that treated him really bad. First, he's been accused of being a thief and the hostile Zyumen don't even have a shred of care about their new guest, even in an understandable situation. While he's also thankful for the Zyumans for showing them hospitality, it also doesn't help the fact that someone or something could get hurt or killed at whatever's on the side!

"…She's right." he spoke up, then he grabbed the wolf Zyuman's wrist when he tried to hit him again.

"But I'm not gonna stay and shut up when something is going on!"

At that declaration, Naoto twisted the wolf Zyuman's wrist, and grabbed his shoulder as the teen shifted his upper body and waist, now throwing the wolf Zyuman at his supposed subordinates. He grabbed the fallen's spear, and knocked the King's Credential that was Kodal's hand up, then Naoto used the spear's bladeless end to knock it forward.

"I promise I'll bring it back later! Sorry Kodal!" Naoto quickly said, dropping the spear as he ran towards his lucky cube and picked it up fast enough.

"I like this human!" Griff grinned, running after him. He never liked people like the knocked down Zyuman anyway, so the lion Zyuman may help as well.

"You're not the only one, but wait up!" Hiromi called out, now following.

"H-Hey!" Kodal called out, doing that as well. He knows what he said about Naoto's defense and situation, but it doesn't hurt to be sure.

"I wish to follow and see what's in the Human World too!" Eira said, running after them.

Focused on the task at hand, Naoto practically slammed the King's Credential into the key slot. Just like last time, the Link Cube acted like a Rubik's Cube before opening itself up. Now Naoto not only glowed, but as soon as the four Zyumen approached him, they began to glow different colors before being sucked in kicking and screaming!

* * *

**(Human World-Cave)**

Just like the time after, the Link Cube spat Naoto out as his particles went back to normal, along with its color, as he landed in the water of the shallow creek. He slowly got out of the water, face now dripping wet along with his clothes.

"Home sweet home!" Naoto remarked with a victorious laugh.

But it didn't last long as the Link Cube now spat out the four Zyumen, with Hiromi and Eira landing on top of him. While Griff landed/splashed on his head, crashing into a rock in the water, and Kodal landed on his rear end.

"Ugh, my tail!" Kodal groaned, getting up.

Hiromi and Eira immediately noticed the human teen with his head in the water before immediately getting off and helping him up. Which also gave Naoto a moment to breath.

Griff had another lump on his head as he got his head out of the water, furry face now wet along with his air.

"This is the Human World? It's pretty dark and wet." joked Griff.

"We're in a cave idiot." Kodal chided.

"You followed me?" Naoto asked.

"Can't let you have all of the fun, really." the lion Zyuman laughed.

However, before anyone else can actually say anything, the four animal people's tails suddenly became straight. Well to be more specific, Griff, Kodal, and Eira's tails, hard to tell with Hiromi's back fin.

"My tail hurts!" Eira cringed while also feeling shivers.

"Are you okay?" Naoto asked in concern.

He didn't get his answer when all of a sudden, the ceiling of the cave exploded, making some debris fall down before being followed by another explosion in the cave. And onto the Link Cube, making the five fly away a little from it upon impact.

A few seconds later, everyone got up slowly from the impact force of the explosion. Getting the ringing out of their ears, they all looked at the state of the cube, much to the Zyuman's horror.

A piece on the edge has been destroyed, not only that but it was not glowing anymore.

"The Link Cube!" Eira exclaimed, not being able to hold in the silence any longer.

"Just what the heck is going on around here!?" Kodal demanded, looking at Naoto. "Is this what a space quake is!?"

"Don't look at me! A space quake is something else, this didn't happen when I arrived in your world!" Naoto answered.

Finally getting the ringing out of her ears, due to her shark nature, Hiromi looked around before hearing something echoing from both cave entrances from outside.

"It's coming from outside, that's for sure." Hiromi stated.

Griff noticed some debris stacked together that can be used for climbing out of the cave, thus making a shortcut. But before he did so, the lion Zyuman noticed one of the King's Credential glowing yellow next to him. Out of curiosity, which even he knows will be answered most likely later, the teen lion picked it up.

As if on cue, the remaining three Zyumans noticed three other King's Credentials actually glowing near them. Like Griff, they each picked it up, but for safekeeping and if the legend of granting power would be true.

"Well let's go check it out and see what we can do!" Griff declared, now climbing up out of the cave with the others following.

Hiromi stopped partway before locking eyes with Naoto.

"Are you coming too?"

"Yeah, hang on!" he assured, which the shark girl would then leave. As soon he was about to follow, Naoto locked his eyes on the King's Credential cube right in front of him. Despite not knowing that if it is his lucky cube, he picked it up, having a similar mindset before climbing out of the cave.

* * *

"That's right! Keep them coming!" Jagged laugh, making more explosions with his arm cannon, even some occasional super charged ones. The screams from the humans and the animals would give out were so great! Really, it's fun shooting humans and animals, especially ones full of themselves and challenge his greatness!

The spiky alien would eventually notice a child that's crying and backing away in fear, now getting up and running away.

Jagged made a non existent sadistic grin, aiming his arm cannon at the kid.

"Die."

He shot his arm cannon, eager to see his screams. The screams of children were always such a charming point in a Blood Game whenever it's his turn.

Sadly for Jagged, Naoto appeared just in time and tackled the boy before the energy blast can even make an impact. The missed shot would make an explosion near them.

"Dammit! You made me miss, human!" Jagged exclaimed in frustration.

Ignoring it, Naoto got up and quickly checked the child for any serious injuries. But seeing the look of terror on his face, Naoto quickly gave the kid a hug in reassurance before looking back at Jagged.

"Who the hell are you guys!?" Naoto demanded.

"Us?" Jagged couldn't help make a mocking chuckle, knowing that this human is practically challenging him. "I'm a Team Leader of the Deathgaliens! The name is Jagged, and be thankful humans! Your planet has been picked for a great honor!"

"How the hell is this honor!?" Naoto barked as the Zyumans caught up to him. Great, on the same day he not only learns of another dimension, but aliens actually exist and this one is the hostile type!

"Simple! This world has been chosen as the 100th planet for our Blood Game, where our forces come and kill every single lifeform on this rock! And then we turn the remains of this rock into a firework!" Jagged went on and on as he was letting out uncontrollable killing intent while laughing, clearly enjoying it. "I'm hoping this place turns into nice blue and green when it blows up!"

"That's horrible!" Eira exclaimed in shock.

"Not awesome!" Griff added in anger.

"Eh… that's what you lower lifeforms all say!" Jagged shrugged it off before shooting his cannon at the five. He was also sticking to his original target, now with Naoto, as he aimed at him and the kid while firing. Griff and Hiromi fell down while evading the attack, until Jagged made a charged up shot and shot the ground, blowing them away.

Luckily, Naoto and the kid had survived, landing on a soft pile of grass. The teen groaned a little before checking the area quickly before looking at him.

"Keita-kun!" Naoto turned to see who seems to be the boy's father running towards him.

"Get out of here as fast as you can!" the teen yelled as the boy nodded before getting up and leaving with his dad.

Meanwhile, the Zyumans got up at their respective locations not too far from the teen. They're okay, but their tails hurt from the extreme blood lust that this spiky space invader was giving off, which is something they can easily sense. While neither of them doesn't know much about space, it's clear to them that this Deathgalien group has destroyed worlds, family, friends, children. Animals, and all on every planet!

That's unforgivable!

With the goal to stop this space alien, the Zyuman stood up from the ground and ran towards Jagged who was still happily blasting everything.

"CUT IT OUT!" Griff roared angrily, loud enough to catch the alien's attention.

"Oh, you're alive." Jagged grunted. He hates it when that happens sometimes.

"Listen pal, we don't like what you're doing! So on our pride as Zyumans, there's no way and no chance that we're gonna let you get away with this!"

At that declaration, the King's Credentials in their pockets began to glow intensely. Surprise, the Zyumans quickly took out their respective cube and looked at them, feeling power suddenly coursing within them! Then, the crystallization actually thawed out, showing a new form but keeping shape.

They were now black cubes, showing faces on three sides while the back face is completely black. It would seem that it works like a Rubik's Cube, the upper section shows a green phone-icon, despite having no fourth picture, and it can be turned. Near the bottom is a hinge, meaning that the cubes it can be opened.

"Whoa, what just happened!?" Eira awed, feeling the power.

"Can this be the power to protect the Zyumans?" Kodal wondered.

It glowed briefly one more time, this time giving the Zyumans instructions how to use it.

"Well let's give them a go!" Hiromi said.

"Okay!" Griff grinned, opening it up. The inside was akin to a cell phone, the top screen showing eagle wings in respective colors, and the bottom showing three colored buttons. Along with the 1 to 9 numbers like a phone would have.

Meanwhile, Naoto just arrived and heard the entire thing. Just what were his new friends gonna do?

The Zyumans pressed the red button, playing some jungle music beat boxing, and Hiromi pressed 2.

**SHARK!**

Griff pressed 3.

**LION!**

Kodal pressed 4.

**ELEPHANT!**

And finally, Eira pressed 5.

**TIGER!**

Then, they closed the cubes, holding them in their left hands while their right hands are on the top sections.

"Honnou Kakusei!"

They twisted the upper section until they get a red picture of their respective animal species, along with an eagle on the bottom front.

**AHHHHHH~! AH~! AHAHAH~!**

While the jungle music changed its tune, the four shifted their right arms to the left before slowly going to the opposite side. Doing so, a white, yellow, blue, and green energy cube barrier appeared around each of them. They were spinning around like crazy as they moved their one arms, before opening up their cube-phones raised high.

The energy cubes shrunk and went into them, granting the Zyumans new forms in different colors.

Hiromi blue, Griff yellow, Kodal green, and Eira white.

They were now in full bodysuits in said colors. Their helmets are based on the heads of their respective species, with red eye marks above their black visors. Simple, they have black mugshot murals of each animal on their chest while they're also wearing white gloves and boots with black zigzags on the ends. And finally, around their waists are silver belts with silver buckles of the same red picture on their King's Credentials.

"Monarch of the Wild Seas!" Hiromi joined her hands together in a water wave-like movement, then she stretched her right leg off to the left before standing straight with her leg behind her left, and made her arms into a shark-mouth. Her right arm high while her left is in front of her torso in the mouth position.

"Zyuoh Shark!"

"Monarch of the Savanna!" Griff did a hand kata while for some reason, some electricity appeared, then just practically did the same as the red leader but only this time, he made his hands into claw positions.

"Zyuoh Lion!"

"Monarch of the Deep Jungle!" Kodal raised both hands and brought them down as fists, before he swung his right arm to the right and around a bit more while stomping his right leg forward. Then he raised his arm high in the air while flexing his left downward to the back.

"Zyuoh Elephant!"

"Monarch of the Snow Fields!" Eira raised her palms upward before placing her right elbow on the back of her left hand and put the latter hand cat-paw position near her forehead. Then she bent her legs while shifting her body slightly, thrusting her right arm forward with the left elbow back while her hands are claws, then she turned them to the opposite direction.

"Zyuoh Tiger!"

"Dobutsu Sentai…!" they began. Then Lion held his hands in claws high while Elephant, on stage right, is in the same pose but mirrored this time. Tiger is doing the same thing, but with her right arm slightly down a bit, and her hand is in a claw. In the front bottom, Shark is leaning to her right with her hand on the ground, her left leg over her right, the latter not moving from its spot, and her left hand raised high.

"Zyuohger!"

"Whoa!" Naoto awed at the entire transformation with some surprise in the mix. That was actually awesome, and he's not gonna question on how even Kodal's head fits in a helmet like that.

Jagged only laughed, now interested at what these Earthlings can do after seeing that.

"Fine, let's see what you got. Moeba, go play with them!" the spiky alien commanded.

"Well bring it on!" Zyuoh Lion grinned behind his helmet. "Let's show them how we do things back home!" he said with a roar, causing Zyuoh Shark to cover her ears when he did so. But doing that, the Moebas suddenly stopped and some of them fell down. Guess his roar must be super charged in this state.

Taking advantage of this, the Zyuohgers charged and attacked the alien foot soldiers. Zyuoh Elephant grabbed a Moeba and threw it over his shoulder before he deflected a couple more of them's swords. The green Zyuohger parried by spinning and punching the Moeba in the face, making a small shock wave which a couple more backed away, and finally making a roundhouse kick to another.

Zyuoh Shark's hands together was surprisingly sharp, despite bit being claws but more like shark fangs dragging on their prey before eating. But regardless, she is skilled, slashing both Moebas before one tried to sneak up on her, but Zyuoh Shark made a quick spin kick to the footsoldier. Well she kicked the weapon off of it, but then she made quick work by slashing its neck, then ran towards one more Moeba before Zyuoh Shark jumped and kicked its chest, causing the Moeba to fly into two more.

Pouncing onto an enemy, Zyuoh Tiger made quick work by using the claws she has on her gloves and scratches the two Moeba surrounding her. Zyuoh Tiger wrapped her legs tight around her captive, then she shifted her weight and slammed it against the ground. She quickly got up before doing a light pounce, scratching against the incoming Moeba and then she did a flying front kick on one more.

Zyuoh Lion climbed up on a Moeba before jumping down and landing on three more of them, with some additional force to his heavyweight. Then he quickly got up before scratching two more of them coming his way, until he grabbed one of them in an aggressive way. Zyuoh Lion wrapped his arms around its top and bottom half, doing the same hold he did on Naoto, plus claws for pressure. The yellow Zyuohger roared at a few Moebas, making a brief sonic wave before throwing it at them.

The Zyuohgers stopped, feeling a sudden course of power flowing through as they let out a roar. Then the eyes of their respective animal mugshots glow their colors for a brief second.

"Yasei Kaihou!"

At that declaration, the Zyuohgers glowed briefly with different and respective elements. Zyuoh Lion and Tiger suddenly obtained gauntlets with claws of their feline species, and Zyuoh Shark suddenly obtained a dorsal fin on her back. Zyuoh Elephant's boots transformed into elephant hooves.

"Whoa! What the heck is this!?" Zyuoh Lion exclaimed, looking at his gauntlet claws.

"I can feel Zyuman power from this!" Zyuoh Tiger acclaimed happily.

"Well why don't we give these a shot?" Zyuoh Elephant suggested, making a small smile underneath his helmet.

"For once you read my mind!" Zyuoh Shark said, jumping backwards and into a diving position. It shouldn't work, but she actually defied the laws of physics by going into the ground and swimming in it like it's actually water. Then she came out, performing a somersault and transforming into a spinning blue buzzsaw which would fly over to the Moebas she's facing, cutting through them until they actually exploded.

Once landing though, Zyuoh Shark felt really dizzy to the point she fell down to her knees.

"I really need to get used to it." she muttered.

"Aww nice! Let's see what these can do!" Zyuoh Lion grinned, focusing on some power and now seeing electricity generated from his hands. He looked at a few Moebas coming his way, but he easily scratched them with his gauntlets, leaving electrocuted scratch marks. Then Zyuoh Lion shot energy scratch beams made of electricity directed at the rest of the Moeabas coming his way. Once they landed, the foot soldiers including the ones that were down exploded.

"I love this power!" Zyuoh Lion cheered.

Zyuoh Elephant coulda feel similar feelings to his friend for once, as he simply kicked one of the Moebas, making a bigger shockwave. That simple kick brought that grunt flying as it crashed into the other Moebas like bowling pins, complete with sound effects. And he doesn't even know what the game is. But after seeing that, Zyuoh Elephant stomped the ground harder which made a miniature earthquake and it made the wave he's facing explode.

"So I can make the ground shake. This will be useful." Zyuoh Elephant remarked.

"Ha! Hiya!" Zyuoh Tiger kiaied, scratching two of the Moeba she's facing. On instinct, she scratched the air, which flinged energy blades at them. Seeing that, Zyuoh Tiger simply focused her power into her claws and did it again, but this time on rapid repeat. Doing so would destroy the Moeba wave and make them explode, which was pretty simple.

"Amazing!" she cheered out loud.

"Yeah, that is awesome." Naoto agreed with her reaction from afar in awe. It's like that the power they have right now was not only to just protect Zyumans, but the Earth itself!

"Wow! You guys are good!" Jagged remarked as if he was giving a rare compliment.

As they reverted back to their default forms, Zyuoh Lion stepped forward cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah well you're next to down!" he declared as they reached out their arms, and presumably a side weapon for each of them appeared.

It appears to be a white gun-like handle, complete with a trigger, but on top was a blue block in front and red block in the back.

They took the blue blocks off and slid them on back, pushing the red block forward. Doing that would make a red blade appear and extend like a sword.

"Zyuoh Buster!"

Weapon name declared, the Zyuohgers ran towards the spiky alien. Jagged retaliated by firing right at them, but the Zyuohgers dodged while Lion, Shark, and Tiger came at him with swords in hand. Jagged quickly dodged some and blocked Zyuoh Tiger's blade, only for Lion and Shark to quickly see an opening and slash him. Zyuoh Elephant did the same as before with his weapon, sliding the blue cube in front, and it would make an actual gun.

The green Zyuohger shot at the Deathgalien Team Leader's chest, but would only make Jagged grunt slightly. The alien quickly ducked a twin attack, and back away while making a taunting laugh.

"Get back here!" Zyuoh Shark demanded as they gave chase.

However as soon as they gave chase, more Moebas appeared and was flying with jetpacks, and it seems they're carrying spears. They were now meters above the battlefield and now, the foot soldiers are firing lasers right at the Zyuohgers!

"What!? They can fly!?" Zyuoh Shark asked, barely dodging some incoming lasers.

"Should you be looking away!?" Jagged laughed, shooting at her and knocking her down with that.

"Hey!" Zyuoh Lion barked, trying to run over to his friend. But dammit, some passing by Moeba shoot their lasers at him in the back, causing the yellow Zyuohger to fall down.

"Come on! Power through this! Play with me more!" Jagged made false words of encouragement while charging up his arm cannon. He shot powerful shots, and combined with the flying Moebas lasers, they made explosions that put them to the ground. Making them give cries of pain and agony.

"YAHOO! This is fun!" the spiky alien cheered, now charging up his arm cannon one more time to finish them off. "Any last words?"

Okay, he lied and Jagged didn't waste a second to fire the cannon.

"ANTI-SPACE ALIEN DROP KICK!"

But Naoto, with his backpack off, suddenly showed up from behind, jumping and drop kicked Jagged, just as soon as he fired his arm cannon. Due to that, Jagged had missed and accidentally hits one of the flying Moeba. This is Naoto's special attack where he dropkicks a random space alien terrorizing blood thirsty space murderer(Note: Parody of a Mob Psycho 100 scene).

Quickly, Naoto grabbed Jagged by the shoulder spikes and forcefully picked him up from the ground.

"HEY! YOU HIT ME YOU HIT YOUR BOSS!"

Surprisingly, the flying Moeba seem to get the hint and stopped shooting.

"YOU!? First you make me miss twice, and now you're ruining my game!?" Jagged exclaimed in rage, then forcefully freed himself and attempted to hit the teen. Naoto dodged easily, and avoided a shot from Jagged by stepping to the side easily. Just as Naoto thought, this rock-like alien is too reliant on his cannon and it takes a few seconds to charge.

Even more evident, the moment when Jagged try to hit Naoto, the latter dodged easily before grabbing the right arm and the teen kicked the alien in the stomach area.

"If you're not gonna fight me seriously then you're no challenge! So get out of my game!" Jagged yelled, for once playing smart and shot the ground, making Naoto fly from the shock wave.

The teen had landed near the Zyuohgers on his back.

"Naoto!" Zyuoh Shark called out.

"Hey are you okay!? Why'd you put yourself at risk like that!?" Zyuoh Lion exclaimed.

"Isn't that obvious…!?" the teen grunted in pain, trying to get up. "I want to protect the forest! The animals! The people! I want to stop him from this mindless murder!" Naoto exclaimed, getting his King's Credential out of his pocket. "Please, you can hear me right!? Lend me your powers too!"

"It's no use! Only Zyumans can use the power of the King's Credential!" Zyuoh Elephant said.

"How the hell are humans different!? They're born on this planet, evolved on this planet, and lived with the animals just as much as Zyumans, right!?" Naoto exclaimed, giving the alien determined a glare.

**"HUMANS ARE ANIMALS TOO!"**

Having enough of this human's rant, Jagged finally charged up arm cannon and aimed it at Naoto.

"Die."

He shoots his powered up fired energy ball at Naoto, making an explosion, much to the four Zyuohgers shock.

"NAOTO!"

"FINALLY!" Jagged laughed victoriously at this human's death. "Now I can finally get back to my game!" he declared, now looking back at the four Zyuohgers.

…However, a bright light came to and somehow the smoke from the explosion was gone. It revealed Naoto, with a cube shaped barrier around him and the King's Credential was glowing red.

"WHAT!?" the mineral alien shouted in shock and frustration. Why can't this human just die already!?

"Hey you're alive!" Zyuoh Lion acclaimed with joy, much to the Zyuohgers relief.

Naoto only smirked as the King's Credential now thawed out into the second form like the others, then he opened it up with jungle music playing. He then pressed the red button and the No. 1.

**EAGLE!**

"Honnou Kakusei!" Naoto declared, now changing the top section into the complete red picture.

**AHHHHHH~! AH~! AHAHAH~!**

As soon as he opened up his lucky cube, the red energy cube surrounding Naoto went into him and changed into a red variation of the bodysuit. On his chest is a mugshot of an eagle, and his helmet is modeled after said animal. The lower half of the helmet's face is unique, the mouthguard resembling a gold beak.

"Monarch of the Open Skies!" Naoto began with his forearms crossed as he jumped and landing with his arms in an wing-like mosition, then stood up with his right arm like that before raising his left arm with the fore hanging forward, and raising his right forearm slightly. While both index and pinky were pointed upwards, and the middle and ring fingers are close to the thumb.

"Zyuoh Eagle!"

**(Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger Opening)**

"Whoa!" Zyuoh Shark awed.

"How did he do that!?" Zyuoh Elephant exclaimed in shock. How is a human able to use a Zyuman's power, when they're alone not even Zyuman!?

"Who cares!?" Zyuoh Lion waved it off.

"Get him Naoto!" Zyuoh Tiger cheered.

Jagged can only feel rage coming to his head, glaring at Zyuoh Eagle. All he wants to do is kill the humans like the good prey they're supposed to be. But this lowly life form will not just die!

"This is the last straw! Moeba!" Jagged angrily commanded, as the flying Moeba started flying towards the teen in red.

"Yasei Kaihou!"

Zyuoh Eagle sprouted a pair of wings on his back, attached to the arms. He launched himself off the ground, creating a sonic boom which has made a six meter wide crater. As soon as he did that, while dodging lasers easily, Zyuoh Eagle somehow ignited the air and destroyed one of the flying Moebas with a kick.

Now in an aerial dogfight with the flying Moebas, Zyuoh Eagle dodged a few laser shots before doing a barrel roll like in Star Fox, and charging head first into one of them. The flying teenager then aimed and honed in by kicking two more of them in the jetpacks, making the foot soldiers explode. Lastly when the last two were about to shoot at him, Zyuoh Eagle spread his wings, slowing down and allowing the grunts to shoot each other.

"I'M FLYING!" Zyuoh Eagle acclaimed, having fun despite being in the middle of a fight.

"Well why don't you play with me!? Now hold still!" Jagged said, now shooting at the new red clad hero but missing miserably. Zyuoh Eagle was flying too fast that he can't even get a proper hit on him, even when he's hovering above ground!

This is why he hates moving and flying targets!

Finally Jagged let out a charged hit, seemingly hitting Zyuoh Eagle.

"You forget! I don't fight to play!" Zyuoh Eagle came out of the explosion, lighting himself on fire and gave Jagged an intense headbutt. The red hero quickly flew up and somehow, he made a sword with a pixelated design and a red winged guard.

"EagRiser!"

At the declaration, Zyuoh Eagle made a downward cut at Jagged. The later even made a futile attempt to shoot him when the former did so.

"You know, you really suck at close range!" Zyuoh Eagle remarked with a taunt, slashing at the black alien a few times before said opponent managed to block.

"SHUT UP! JUST DIE ALREADY!" he angrily roared, kicking Zyuoh Eagle away.

But it was once again futile as the EagRider also doubled as a whip, wrapping it around a tree and Zyuoh Eagle landed on the ground easily. He swung it in whip form at Jagged, who would stupidly deflect it over his shoulder, only to have the tip stab his butt.

"OWW!"

After that, Zyuoh Eagle slashed the mineral alien like crazy for a few seconds, not even giving him a shred of mercy. He especially jumped, zooming in before kicking Jagged in the chest a few times, knocking him away.

As soon as Jagged got up, Zyuoh Eagle wrapped the EagRiser's blade around him.

"Let's finish this!" Zyuoh Eagle declared.

"W-WHAT!?" Jagged exclaimed, trying to get free.

"Riser Spinning Slash!" Zyuoh Eagle pulled back, the multiple blades lighting on fire as they cut Jagged before reverting to sword form. Somehow, Jagged was bleeding cube shaped lights and there were multiple sparks coming from the damage.

"I…Impossible! HOW CAN I LOSE TO A WEAKLING!?"

At those last words, Jagged exploded into his death as Zyuoh Eagle walked forward, not looking back.

**(End Song)**

* * *

**(Sagittari Ark)**

"Jagged actually lost!?" Quval exclaimed, not hiding shock.

"Wow! I knew this guy is weak, but I'll give these Earthlings some applause!" Azald remarked, putting aside his surprise and actually clapping.

"Oh?" Ginis made a smile after watching this. But then all of a sudden, he actually stood up.

Seeing the action their boss has made, the three aliens in the room were in shock. While for some, Ginis' lower half would look like a chess piece, but that's not the concern. The only times that Ginis would stand up like this is when something caught his interest when it's not just the game!

"Amusing." Ginis laughed, then he took out a Moeba medal, but for some reason it turned gold. "Let's see what these… Zyuohgers can really do. Naria!"

He tossed his secretary the medal, and she caught it.

"Give Jagged a Continue."

"As you command." Naria bowed and she stepped on the teleportation panel. Doing so, large green holographic medals appeared before disappearing.

Ginis can only laugh, eager to see what they can do on the second life.

* * *

**(Earth)**

"How come you get a personal weapon!?" Zyuoh Lion said playfully.

"I honestly don't know." Zyuoh Eagle remarked, looking at his sword before putting it away.

The Zyuohgers put their conversation to a halt when they hear the sound of metal, like coins, causing them look to see Naria appearing.

"Another Deathgalien!?" Zyuoh Tiger said.

"Give us a break." Zyuoh Shark said, taking a stance.

"This medal is energized full by Master Ginis' cells." Naria said, approaching Jagged and kissing the coin before kneeling down. "Please do not waste it, and be revitalized."

At the moment she put the medal in Jagged's coin slot in the shoulder, he started to heal.

But not only that, something else had happened!

**"Thank you, Naria!"**

Jagged literally grew as big and tall as a mountain!

Seeing that, the Zyuohgers ran as fast as they can when the giant literally tried to stomp on them.

"What is that!?" Zyuoh Shark exclaimed in shock.

"Coming back to life is against the rules! AND WHY IS HE BIG AS GOJIRA!?" Zyuoh Eagle yelled.

"WHO'S GOJIRA!?" Zyuoh Lion roared.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME GRIFF!" Zyuoh Elephant snapped.

"LOOK OUT!" Zyuoh Tiger yelled.

Giant Jagged shot the ground again, but this time the shock wave was strong enough to blow away all of the Zyuohgers a few miles. Luckily, and unaware to him, they landed in the creek that Zyuoh Eagle was at earlier today.

"We gotta stop him somehow!" Zyuoh Eagle declared.

"YEAH! THAT GUY'S GOING DOWN!" Zyuoh Tiger roared, hurting his blue friend's ears.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Zyuoh Tiger asked.

As if their question was answered, a pulsing sound was coming from their Credentials. The Zyuohgers quickly took out their respective cubes, and opened them to see the yellow button and their respective numbers glowing.

"We're supposed to press these?" Zyuoh Elephant assumed.

"Well let's find out!" Zyuoh Shark nodded as they all pressed the colored button, and their respective number. Then they closed their cubes and switched the upper section to the next full colored picture. A yellow glowing cube.

**ZYUOH CU~BE~!**

After that, five cubes of their respective colors appeared from the King's Credentials, until they each grew giant to the size of a ten story mansion and they began flying around.

"Wow! Maybe we can use those!?" Zyuoh Lion asked in excitement.

With a grin, Zyuoh Eagle took the lead as he went towards his giant cube.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" he declared before jumping towards it, and when he did, he disappeared in a small light.

"Right!" the four Zyuohgers nodded and followed his lead, doing the same.

* * *

In the red cube is a cockpit, and presumably the same for everyone else they each have a black throne seat and in front of them is a cube console, with said block on a bottom tip which has their respective number and slot. Around them is a cube shaped frame of their color, but no walls, but behind them is a wall mural of their team emblem. And two pillars between it.

Zyuoh Eagle looks and sees the red monitor before noticing a slot in his console, recognizing the perfect shape. He took out his Credential and looked on.

"Let's go Cube Eagle!"

**CU~BE EA~GLE~!**

Cube Eagle unfolded parts of itself like origami paper on an actual cube. Halves of the top part unfolded itself with wings, complete with two thrusters on the back. The bottom unfolded itself to reveal a red bald eagle's head. The center, i.e the back, also shows that it has a turbine.

"Okay Cube Shark, it's snack time!" Zyuoh Shark, inserting her Credential into the console and did the same.

**CU~BE SHAR~K~!**

Cube Shark popped a round shark tail in the back, and a fin on the top. Its left and right side's parts unfolded shaped to the front, with the bottom shorter. Then they combined, making it look like a blue shark's head.

"All right Cube Lion, wake up!" Zyuoh Lion inserted his cube into the console eagerly.

**CU~BE LI~O~N!**

Cube Lion unfolded itself like so. With the bottom half's center unfolded itself, showing a lion's mane and a face of said animal was there too, thus making legs for the animal robot.

"Let's get to work, Cube Elephant!" Zyuoh Elephant calmly place his Credential in his console and spins it around.

**CU~BE ELEPHA~NT!**

While said cube is mostly black, the front edge has a green line and red lines in between. With that, the bottom stood up and unfolded until the edge is sticking front like a green trunk. The rest of the now supposed top half unfolded itself into an elephant's front legs and head. All while making an elephant's signature sound.

"Time to play Cube Tiger!" Zyuoh Tiger cheerfully placed her cube in the console and spins it around.

**CU~BE TI~GER~!**

For Cube Tiger, a vertical half on its back stretched out, a piece across the five on the back becoming a tail while the rest of the back became legs. It tipped itself backwards as a front piece unfolded itself to become the head, the rest of the front becoming the legs.

The Cube Animals let out their mighty cries, ready for action and to defend the Earth!

Meanwhile in space, Ginis sent a Triangular fleet to test the Zyuohgers out.

**"I get a second chance! And I ain't gonna waste it now that I can kill you lower life forms!"** Jagged laughed like a maniac as he began shooting at the Cube Animals. While they were weak and didn't have much of an effect, the Zyuohgers felt the after shock inside their cockpits.

The Triangulars finally arrived, and fired their turrets upon Cube Eagle, which had dived before going back up. It kept avoiding the laser shots until they hit a nearby mountain, and just as the Triangulars found an opening Cube Eagle reverted back to its' cube form as a shield. Turning back into animal form, Cube Eagle fired lasers from the turbine on its back, destroying the fighter pilots in one go.

"Never knew I could be a good pilot!" Zyuoh Eagle remarked until noticing the forest fire from earlier. "But man, we gotta do something about that fire!"

"Leave it to me" Zyuoh Elephant said, turning his cube console.

Doing so, Cube Elephant activated its trunk hose and it fired an extinguishing mist, while in some holes of the hose was producing actual water to put out that fire.

"Smokey the Bear would no doubt recruit you." Zyuoh Eagle remarked, seeing the action and recalling an American history book in class one time.

"Who's Smokey?"

"I'll tell you about him later!"

**"You left yourself wide open!"** Jagged made a non-existent grin as he aimed his cannon at Cube Elephant, putting the pilot in panic. However, some genuine girl power had arrived, Shark and Tiger's Cube Animals in their cube form. They had bashed the alien, creating sparks on his chest before falling down.

Both Cube Animals had turned back into animal forms, letting out victorious roars.

"Well how about that?" Zyuoh Tiger taunted with a giggle.

"Sorry, but you left yourself wide open!" Zyuoh Shark mocked.

"Yeah, and so are these guys!" Zyuoh Lion roared, spinning his console. That made Cube Lion activate a lightning energy blast from the mouth, destroying a few Triangulars.

Zyuoh Shark spun her console, somehow making Cube Shark actually fly and taking a bite out of one of the space fighter crafts.

"I suggest this!" Zyuoh Tiger declared, spinning her console. An extra pair of claws folded forward from the top of Cube Tiger, then they were flinging energy blades. Instead of missing though, they were working like boomerangs and destroying the Triangulars.

Watching all of this, Jagged was getting more and more angry that even after all this, he can't even kill five measly Earthlings! He would be soon snapped out of his thoughts when Cube Eagle shot its turbine lasers at him, causing the Deathgalien team leader to scream.

**"YOU!"** Jagged shouted, shooting his arm cannon at the bird robot. "**YOU'RE THE ONE I WANT TO KILL THE MOST! STOP RUNNING SO I CAN CRUSH YA!"**

"Mmm… Okay!"

Cube Eagle reverted back to its cube form while landing on a close mountain next to the alien monster, then it began to roll down. While it does seem crazy, he allowed Jagged to catch it, which would make the villain laugh and raise his arm cannon.

"As soon as I take you for a spin!" Zyuoh Eagle made the lame pun before spinning his console like crazy. Somehow, doing so also made Cube Eagle spin so fast, Jagged lost his grip on his only non-weaponized arm. Cube Eagle's state was also used to push Jagged back with enough force to wreck another mountain, until the robot changed back into animal form and flies away.

Hey, it may be a lame pun but let Zyuoh Eagle have it. It's his first time in a giant robot after all.

Zyuoh Eagle noticed his King's Credential shine red momentarily, but then he suddenly saw some brief images in his head, and it's telling him something.

"Really? We can do that?" he said while opening his cube.

At that moment, four square shaped hoops appeared and adjusted themselves a bit more upward before lighting on fire. Creating a squarish ring of fire like you'd see in a circus.

"Wow! You guys also saw that too, right?" Zyuoh Lion asked in excitement.

"Yeah." Zyuoh Elephant nodded in his cockpit.

"Well if it wants us to go through those, then let's do it!" Zyuoh Shark declared, putting her hands on her console.

At the declaration, three out of the five Cube Animals went through them, with Cube Eagle going through the center top, and each of their animals' numbers appeared. However when Cubes Elephant and Tiger tried to go through, they actually crashed and was pushed out instead. From their cockpits, the two Zyuohgers fell down and collapsed.

"What?!" Zyuoh Elephant exclaimed in confusion.

"It only works for the first three!?" Zyuoh Tiger said.

Ignoring it, Zyuoh Eagle looked on at Jagged with one declaration he won't forget for a while…

"Doubutsu Gattai!"

He pressed the blue button and then the three Cubes numbers in order.

**EAGLE!**

**SHARK!**

**LION!**

Closing it, Zyuoh Eagle turned his cube's top three times and it showed an image of a blue robotic face with pixel-like cubes around it.

**AHHHHHH~! AH~! AHAHAH~!**

At that, the three Cube Animals went back into their cube forms in movement.

* * *

The three cubes spun in a straight upward line for a couple of seconds, with bottom to up, Lion, Shark, and Eagle before stopping.

**3(SAN)!**

Cube Lion landed on the ground.

**2(NI)!**

Cube Shark landed on top of and attached itself to the yellow cube mecha.

**1(ICHI)!**

Cube Eagle landed and attached on top before they all simultaneously turned around, with their backs making it seem more like a body. Then somehow, a giant sword with a crown/helmet hybrid guard that has a yellow square in the center appeared from the sky and inserted itself into the stacked cubes centers. Once done, while glowing, Cube Eagle's wings folded back, creating arms with black hands and the eagle head was now sticking forward.

Finally, the swords metal part turned, now revealing a silver/grey face with green eyes. Then a smaller sword got out of the head and attached itself to the right hand. The bottom half separated itself, making it seem like Cube Lion has become legs and Shark has became the hips. While the arms became a bit more averagely flexible. All while the glow faded out.

"Complete: Zyuoh King!"

**ZYUOH KING~!**

* * *

While in awe, Zyuoh Eagle looked to see Lion and Shark in the same cockpit as him, giving a heavy sign that in this form they can share the same room. But that's not the biggest give away that he's excited about here.

"I'm in a giant robot!? This is so awesome!" Zyuoh Eagle cheered.

"Oh man, now I feel like I can take over Zyuland in this thing!" Zyuoh Lion agreed. While he's not sure what's the big deal about giant robots in the human world, but he'll admit that this is really awesome!

"Don't even try and do that, Griff!" Zyuoh Shark barked. But she does admit that it is pretty amazing at how the Cube Animals fused together like that so simply.

"Alright guys enough banter, let's crush this pile of rocks!" Zyuoh Eagle declared, spinning his console.

On the outside, Zyuoh King took a stance, ready to take down the Zyuohgers opponent once and for all. Jagged only growled as he aimed his cannon.

**"Drop dead!"** he shouted, shooting energy shots at the animal based robot. However, Zyuoh King had no effect on it whatsoever, just simply walking through the blasts. All of the missed shots would erupt the ground, and Zyuoh King is not even losing balance from the blasts. Though it did leave the cockpit shaking a little.

Zyuoh King thrusted its sword at Jagged, who blocked with his arm cannon. But the former slid it down, using the tip to slash the now giant alien twice in fact. Jagged regained his balance and used the cannon for best defense, trying to deflect the sword, but Zyuoh King damaged his hand. Just as soon as Jagged would blast it again, Cube Elephant and Tiger came rushing, the latter flinging the energy boomerang blades and the former shooting green energy beams at him.

Seeing the opportunity, Zyuoh King aimed its sword and actually cut off Jagged's arm cannon.

Jagged was in shock at what had just happened. To him… these lower life forms literally disarmed him.

**"Gu…GAHH!"** he cried in agony and despair, getting on his knees. This hurts! This really really hurts!

Inside the cockpit, the three Zyuohgers took out their cubes and changed them to the transformation side.

"This will finish it!" Zyuoh Shark declared as she and the boys inside inserted their cubes in the consoles.

Preparing for the finishing move, Zyuoh King had draw a circle as illusions of each piloting Zyuohger had appeared.

"King Sword: Zyuoh Slash!" At that declaration, they spun their consoles so and frames around them were glowing until they exploded into light.

At that second, the King Sword was glowing bright as Zyuoh King slashed Jagged three times, for each component of their respective cube. At the third swing, Zyuoh King instantly appeared behind Jagged as the Cube Animal illusions followed it.

**"Ma…"** Jagged looked back, sparks appearing all over him as he reached out to the giant robot in hate. **"MASTER GINIS!"**

At those last words, Jagged fell down and exploded to his genuine death, with cube like debris coming out of his remains.

Zyuoh King stood normally, not looking back.

"Alright! We won!" Zyuoh Eagle cheered, sitting back and relaxing from the exhausting day. But he did stood up and gave Zyuoh Lion a brief high five in victory.

"HAHA! Take that spiky headed monster!" Zyuoh Lion yelled.

"Thank goodness!" Zyuoh Shark sighed in relief.

Outside, Cube Tiger and Cube Elephant stood between Zyuoh King as they did their respective victory cry and roar.

* * *

After that literal giant battle, the Zyuohgers went back to what is now dubbed Zyuoh Cave, where the Link Cube is at. While the four Zyumans way home is broken, Kodal thought that maybe the sixth King's Credential would probably repair the Link Cube. But seeing as the magic cube was blown away and is probably under the debris or water, they were now digging it out with Hiromi searching parts of the creek during when they're not being occupied by spaces.

Everyone was working hard on it… except for Griff, he was ogling at his Cube Animal.

"Wow, look at how tiny they are!" he laughed, petting Cube Lion with his one finger.

Surprisingly, after they reverted back to their normal forms and Zyuoh King dismantled itself of the Cube Animals, the animal robots themselves had shrunk to the point that you can fit them in your pocket. For Naoto, now it wouldn't be a surprise if they would also make good pets.

"Get back to work Griff!" Hiromi scolded before going back in the water. She was lent a hand by Cube Shark to look for the King's Credential.

"I'm still wondering on how the ones with legs can move so well and fast." Naoto remarked while digging through some debris on a possible side. Cube Eagle made a tiny screech in response as if trying to answer the question.

"But I must agree, them being so tiny is convenient and adorable~!" Eira cooed at Cube Tiger's tiny form, and pets it. Cube Tiger replied with a purr in pleasure, enjoying the treatment.

"You get back to work too Eira." Kodal said, digging through some debris in the creek while Cube Elephant is on his shoulder. The green Cube Animal made its trumpet sound, as if agreeing with him.

"You know guys, I've been thinking." Naoto began looking at his new friends. "Who knows how many DeathGalien members and alien monsters they have? Look, if we caught their attention, they would undoubtedly come back and that guy did say that they chose this our planet for destruction. So-"

"Don't worry!" Griff began, approaching the only human of the group. "We're gonna go back first, and see if we can convince our superiors if we can stay in the human world!"

"But you know how stubborn they are. It would be impossible." Kodal said. Although he wants to stay a while here, the elephant Zyuman also wishes to show his dad that he's been chosen for the King's Credential power.

"So!?" Griff scoffed, followed by Cube Lion's roar. "The point is that even if they say no, we're gonna come back and we'll make sure that those guys are-"

He was interrupted when Hiromi got out of the water with Cube Shark at the area she's working on her search.

"Gone."

"Exactly, thanks Hiromi!" Griff laughed.

"No! What I mean is that… well, before we went out there, and if I remember, I was the one standing where you're standing right now." the shark Zyuman explained, pointing at where Naoto is at. "I've searched all sides, especially where you dig out all the debris, and…"

"What are you saying?" Kodal inquired.

"…I'm saying the King's Credential is gone."

* * *

**A/N: And done at last! Whoo, that might've been the really longest first chapter I have ever done. Especially the Zyuohgers' poses, they weren't actually the easiest that could be described, or the Cube Animals transformation. Took me all night to add the finishing touches. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for those who enjoy my stuff, haven't been very active, but I was thinking about plenty of ideas and the pros and cons on them.**

**Oh, and I don't know IF or WHEN Zyuohger will be adapted into Power Rangers, but if they do I'm gonna see if I can try and fit whatever new equipment they'll have, recalling from Ninja Steel and Beast Morphers. Like I said, it's an IF.**

**Anyway, I'll see ya guys later. Peace!**


End file.
